


The freckled Yam

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freckles, I guess I'll just add to the tags as I go?, Jumpfloat, Light Angst, Stars, Victory, Yamaguchi Week 2015, Yamaguchi is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Freckles/Stars</p><p>Yamaguchi and Hinata learn to accept themselves through shoddy science facts.</p><p>Day 4: Jumpfloat/Victory</p><p>Let your metaphorical wings grow Yams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stardust

Staring into the mirror Yamaguchi searched intently for a sliver of skin not marred by the brown spots known as freckles. They were there, small sections of brown skin, perfectly clear of the plaguing freckles that grew in number each summer’s day he spent lazing in the sun. He feared that one day the freckles would consume him, that one day he’d go outside and return with nothing but freckles. 

He’d been assured by most everybody that they were cute, simply a part of his character and all he could do was embrace them. He wants to, he occasionally does staring into his own mirror at home and shooting a pleased smile at his reflection because the freckles suited his mood. When he feels like looking cute the freckles were a blessing. When he does not, they’re a curse.

The bathroom door slammed against the wall as it was opened by a small person with a now unsurprising force, the strength of any smaller person could not be doubted at training camp, it will lead to a fight and a thorough thrashing on the court.

Orange hair came into view behind Yamaguchi, the boy clad in sleep-wrinkled pyjamas and socked feet slapping softly against the tile. Yamaguchi normally would have wrinkled his nose at the lack of hygiene precautions taking place but felt it’d be hypocritical as he stood with his bare feet on the same tiles.

Hinata didn’t notice Yamaguchi until he was swiping his hands beneath the tap water and murmuring a sleepy, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Yamaguchi’s response was far louder than Hinata’s had been and yet seemed further away than the sleep filled teen.

“Yamaguchi? What are you doing up?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to peer up at the freckled teen who paid no attention to Hinata, staring listlessly into the mirror before him.

“Not sure.” Yamaguchi replied, letting his gaze fall on Hinata’s reflection in his mirror, “You?” 

“I needed to pee,” Hinata gestured back to the cubicles, “Noya-senpai and I had a competition over who could drink more milk before we went to sleep and I forgot to pee afterwards so it’s all…” He drifted off as he watch Yamaguchi slip away again into a separate world, eyes trained on his own reflection. 

Hinata shoved the boy away from the mirror with a light push, “Come on, come sleep.” 

“Huh?” Hinata continued to push Yamaguchi away from the sinks and mirrors, socks sliding beneath him on the cool tiles as he pressed his weight against the taller, heavier boy. 

“Come on, it’s no good to stare into a mirror. Nothing useful comes from staring into a mirror.” Hinata insisted and Yamaguchi let his body be pushed out of the bathroom and into the hall where Hinata took hold of his hand and began dragging him down the hallway.

“You don’t need to look nice for sleeping,” the teen peered at Yamaguchi over his shoulder as he spoke, “no one looks nice when they’re sleeping.” 

Yamaguchi hummed and turned his head away, gazing at the wooden walls of the hallway, examining their dents and scratches brought on by housing high school volleyball teams for years. 

“Besides, you look nice during the day anyway so you don’t need to be looking in a mirror that long. It’s narcissistic you know.” Hinata continued and Yamaguchi let his eyes drift back to the teen in front of him, they’d arrived outside the shared dorm room and halted. Hinata silently staring at Yamaguchi with such concentration that Yamaguchi looked down at the scuffed floorboards below, cheeks flushing.

“We’re going outside,” Hinata continued onwards, pulling Yamaguchi with more force than before and shouldering open the door, stepping into the night air with a shiver and pulling  
Yamaguchi out behind him. The pair walked for a minute until they came to a small mound which Hinata promptly flumped down onto, yanking Yamaguchi behind him.

“What are we doing out here Hinata?” Yamaguchi sighed, crossing his legs and planting his elbow on his thigh, chin in his palm and directing his gaze to the smattering of freckles on his right knee and inner thigh.

They were silent for a moment, longer in the darkness than it could ever have been in the light.

“You don’t like your freckles do you?” Hinata asked, although it seemed he already knew the answer.

“I don’t mind them, sometimes.” Yamaguchi couldn’t count the marks if he wanted too, there were so many. They weren’t even evenly spread, just a weird cluster around his knee leaving a large empty space further up his thigh. 

“They’re nice, they’re-,” Hinata began, he’d lifted his back from the grass and sat with his arms holding up his weight behind him. 

“Cute, right?” Yamaguchi laughs softly and rolls his eyes over to Hinata, “Everyone says they’re cute.” 

“Don’t finish my sentences for me!” Hinata huffed, crossing his legs and arms together tightly as he pouted and Yamaguchi offered a small, faintly amused smile. Hinata continued, “You didn’t even finish it right, I wasn’t going to say cute.” 

“Oh really?” Yamaguchi pursed his lips and looked away from Hinata again, examining his opposite knee, there was slightly better, more evenly spread.

“Yes really. You’re just as mean as Tsukishima sometimes.” Hinata mutters, the silence re-enters as Hinata continues to pout until his shoulders drop and he rocks in his spot to nudge Yamaguchi’s shoulder with his own.

“Look up.” 

“Huh?” Hinata rolled his eyes and threw his weight against Yamaguchi harder than before.

“Look up! At the stars.” 

Yamaguchi released a small huff before tilting his head back and looking at the night sky, the clouds weren’t particularly thick but they did obscure a few of the stars. The ones that were in view however twinkled with all their might, bright and beautiful. Hinata let Yamaguchi observe the stars for a moment longer before he began.

“When I was a kid I used to get teased for my hair, a lot. It’s bright orange so it’s the first thing anyone pointed out before I started playing volleyball. I used to run home to my mum shaking if it was the older kids or growling if it was the younger kids. I hated my hair. I told her that every morning before I left an every evening when I came home. She’d tried a lot of things to help make me feel better about it but none of them worked until one night. We were all outside because it was boiling inside and there was nowhere cooler to be. My mum told me to look at the stars and then she said that everyone is made with a little stardust, that the reason why my hairs orange is because I was so filled to the brim with stardust that it had to show itself somehow because stars are so bright and filled with light and warmth that so much stardust can’t just stay trapped inside.” Hinata’s tone was similar to what he held during a light, friendly conversation but his voice was soft. Yamaguchi continued to drink in the stars, each blinking light receiving a moment of his attention before he moved on.

“She said that only really special people get to show their stardust, that we’ve all got a bit inside us but that only a few can show it. Can show the world.” Hinata dropped back onto his elbows, head tilting upwards and over as he peered at the sky behind him. 

“I think you’re special too. Your freckles have always reminded me of the stars, there’s just so many of them and they suit you Yamaguchi, they’re cute and so are you. But I think you’re really special because not only do you have all stars covering you but you act like them too. You bring so much happiness and light to everybody’s lives around you. You burn with a determination hotter than any star could burn. Your smile is so bright and filled with kindness and love that there’s no way you could doubt it. You look after us all and I know you love us and you must know we love you too.” Hinata’s head was tilted all the way back, his cheeks were flaming red and his fingers were tapping an off rhythm into the grass. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to look at Hinata, his own cheeks burning and front teeth buried into his bottom lip as he began to form a pool at the edge of his waterline. 

“You’re overflowing with stardust Yamaguchi and the freckles are just their way of letting the world know.”


	2. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Jump float/Victory 
> 
> Let your metaphorical wings fly free.

Yamaguchi sucked a deep breath in through his nose before taking a few, small steps backwards followed by a short sprint forward. He flung the ball skywards and threw himself up afterwards, arms outstretched and soaring above the court, jumping higher than anyone knew he could.

In that moment black wings that stretched out as far as either side of the court burst from Yamaguchi’s back, black feathers floated down from the newly sprouted wings gently as Yamaguchi slammed his palm into the ball and they watched it soar across the court, watched as the sudden change of direction baffled their opposition but their attention was soon brought back to the first year landing heavily on the polished wooden floorboards, wings flapping about him, the picture of furious determination. His eyes alight with the fire of success and a mouth twisted into a grim smile.

Each serve was just as passionate as the last, the strength behind each hit on the ball never failing to amaze, the utter refusal Yamaguchi held in his heart for failure re-awakened the determination in the other members on the court, re-awakened the beliefs of the those in the stands that Karasuno stood a chance.

He threw himself at every ball that came his way, regardless of the force behind it, regardless of how much the impact would hurt, Yamaguchi sprinted and fought so that the score would remain in their favour. No matter what he had to do.

The whistle pierced through the squeaking and yelling between teammates and all was quiet for the briefest of moments while they appraised the scoreboard before Karasuno erupted into cheers. Yamaguchi, chest heaving and pouring sweat, was pulled into a large embrace. Receiving many hair ruffling’s and back slaps as he allowed himself to laugh with them and attempt to quell the tears now mingling with his sweat.

From that point onwards there are supporters in the stands, silently wishing for Karasuno’s score to plummet simply so they can witness for themselves the power of their pinch server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late. This wonderful week appeared during the time where I typically buckle down and get school shit done. So I did that instead but I'm hoping to add to this more soon. Hopefully. I wrote this fairly late in the night so I'm not too sure about it. (It's also really short. I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr @dorkcomplex. If you want? Apologies for errors, I'm my only editor and I'm not a very good one.


End file.
